Snow Hamsters
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Winter has arrived and the gang are having a nice chill day of play


Snow Hamsters

 **Author Notes: Hamtaro...my childhood in a nutshell, that and pokemon. Ok time to stop reminiscing and get going on my first hamtaro one shot! Which may or may not be good. I don't really have an opinion on it lol! I do not own Hamtaro.**

 **Though i love it to bits and this is to celebrate the holidays where both I(Mako) and my partner Sen write a bunch of one shots from different animes/games so here we go~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Ok Hamtaro I'm going to be heading to school! Be good now."** Said Laura Haruna as she finished putting on her hat, gloves and coat. The cute little orange hamster started scratching at his forehead before taking a couple nibbles on his sunflower seed.

You'd never realize that he was an escape artist that battled cats and hanged out with other hamsters before his owner got back. The preteen giggled before leaving, gently closing the door behind her. The only sounds that could be heard was the noises he made while munching.

The moment the coast was clear Hamtaro sighed, getting on his itty bitty little paws and began going to the front of his cage. This hasn't been the first time he's escaped outside. And it most likely won't be the last time either.

Today would be an adventure just like any other, his fellow ham hams planned on having a snow day. He was going to be meeting up with everyone to create snow ham hams~

 **"Hey Hamtaro!"** Waiting for him was his tall white and gray spotted buddy Oxnard. As usual he has a sunflower seed with him. **"Mornning Oxnard~ You ready to make some snow hams?"** Their first meeting was a bit...different.

Though he's really mellowed out, Oxnard was still rather timid and shy. **"You bet!"** Together they walk down the dark nicely made tunnel. It doesn't take them long to arrive at Boss's place, otherwise known as the Clubhouse.

As usual Snoozer was there, sleeping the day away, all nice and comfy. **"Bout time you guys got here. Everyone's been waitin for ya!"** Boss was as intimidating as ever.

There all of their friends were there. Penelope, Bijou, Max, Howdy, Simon, Pashmina, Cappy, Sandy, Panda, Snoozer. **"Wow a fullhouse~"** The gang all gathered around, their fur was standing on end full of excitement. **"Let's go!"**

Last night the first snowfall of the season occurred, and it was still as captivating to Hamtaro as it was the first time he'd seen snow. Pure beautiful white fluff covered the ground. It was cold but tasty, and the pawprints were always fun to make.

But that wasn't why they were out here in this chilly forest, they were here to mold and shape the snow, in order to make glorious copies of themselves. Hours were spent playing about.

Of course day or night, rain, shine or snow some things never changed. Howdy and Simon still argued while trying to flirt with the scarf wearing Pashmina. Boss was trying to gain Bijou's attention while she was adjusting her ribbons.

Oxnard was building a sun flower seed out of snow with Cappy while Max was stating facts from his books. Hamtaro couldn't help but chuckle as he created little snow angels it only becoming a blob though, somewhat saddening him.

Eventually though he had succeeded... little Penelope had helped him, it was such an adorable sight as a mini army of snow hamsters were created, standing side by side. Some of them unfortunately weren't taking shape all that long.

The sky started getting dark, alerting the group how much time had passed, so quickly they dispersed. Heading back to their homes, hoping to beat their masters. Hamtaro was one lucky hamster.

For he had great timing and was quite the runner. When Laura came back there he was, all snuggled his carrier. As every night his young owner was in her cute little notebook, writing down the events of her day while he was chilling, munching on his food.

Hamtaro looked over the events of his day as well, then they got ready for bed, already pumped to see what new adventure was waiting for him the next day. Laura flicked the light off, thinking similar thoughts as they both fell into dreamland.

the end~

 **Author Notes: another one shot complete yesh! So much holiday madness! I swear i can't wait to get this stuff done~ Don't get me wrong i love typing up the stories and celebrate the winter season and holidays coming up but it gets so tiring lol.**

 **With that guys, please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this one shot, and please feel free to read the other holiday one shots which as mentioned before are based on different games/animes. Tchao for now~**


End file.
